battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Pan-Asian Coalition
The Pan-Asian Coalition, abbreviated as PAC, is a fictional military alliance in the Battlefield universe, composed of several major Asian countries. They appear in Battlefield 2142, fighting against the European Union for the last remaining habitable land on Earth. They are referenced heavily in Battlefield 4: Final Stand. __TOC__ Battlefield 2142 Background The Pan-Asian Coalition is formed in the aftermath of the political and ecological strife of a new Ice Age that began in 2106. It is a coalition of many Eurasian nations with Russia as its lead.In 2106, the world froze. After a hundred years of debate and dissension, the world’s governments were forced to face the reality of global warming—the next Ice Age had arrived. As snow and storms swept down from the north, living space and resources were swallowed by the encroaching ice and a frantic battle for survival began across the globe. Small-scale conflicts bloomed into major confrontations, as desperate nations united to form new superpowers—the European-led EU forces and Russo-Asian PAC army. - Battlefield 2142 Prima Official Game Guide In Battlefield 2142, PAC soldiers only speak in Russian. The Cold War The PAC started the Cold War of the 22nd Century in October 2139 with their attacks across the Eurasian continent."The Cold War began in October 2139 with coordinated PAC invasions from the Persian Gulf to the Baltic Sea." - Battlefield 2142 Minsk map loading screen In November, PAC invaded Minsk, a key EU command center in Northern Europe, with their newly formed Titan fleet. The invasion, known as Operation Canute, involving three battalions led by General Arkadi Petrov, secured the city for the PAC."In November, as part of Operation Canute, three battalions led by General Arkadi Petrov entered Minsk, a key EU command center in Northern Europe. The EU's Krieg Panzer 2nd Regiment fiercely defended the city for over four months until the PAC's elite Central Command Group broke through their southern flank, forcing them to withdraw. The Battle of Minsk featured the first frontline use of the militarized Titan, forever altering the character of modern warfare." - Battlefield 2142 Minsk map loading screen The PAC took the offensive during the early years in the war; ravaging the European continent before moving to secure more agricultural resources as their population was endangered. By 2142, the PAC won the war in Europe, forcing the EU to retreat to Africa."By 2142, Cerbere Landing was the last EU stronghold on the European continent." - Battlefield 2142 Cerbere Landing map loading screen The progression of the Ice Age southwards eventually descended upon Europe and the PAC realized they were in danger once again. Africa contained everything the EU would need to survive whilst most of Europe was being turned into an ice waste. New plans were drawn up and a new invasion of Africa went underway."By the end of 2142, freezing temperatures, mass migration and warfare had rendered most of the PAC occupied territories uninhabitable. Desperate to sustain its dwindling population, the PAC changed its military focus to capturing key energy, food and water supplies. Shuhia Taiba, a large-scale, EU agricultural project located in northern Egypt, was one of the PACs primary targets." - Battlefield 2142 Shuhia Taiba map loading screen The outcome of this is not completely known, however it is implied that the PAC failed to defeat the EU in Africa despite several successes or turned the war into a stalemate, as later engagements in the game detail the EU counterattack into Europe"As the European counter attack progressed through Germany..." - Battlefield 2142 Bridge at Remagen map loading screen as well as the East."The EU Forces have pushed east where PAC Forces have gathered to make a defensive stand against the enemy." - Battlefield 2142 Operation Blue Pearl map loading screen In 2145, the European counterattack into Western Europe inevitably pushed the PAC out of Germany and back into Russia, taking everything that they had gained in the war."By the late summer of 2145, the EU had managed to push the PAC back through Western Europe and now the heartlands of old East Germany and the state of Saxony lay before them." - Battlefield 2142 Liberation of Leipzig map loading screen There is nothing else known past this about what would later happen to PAC. Military The PAC is known to be vast, far bigger than the EU. They are presumed to have a Titan fleet numbering in the hundreds, possibly thousands, each with its own company and equipment attached. In addition to the Titan forces, PAC has various battalions and ground-based companies. Tanks, APCs, Gunships, Transports, Fast-Attack Vehicles and Assault Speeders are all part of the PAC Military, as well as relatively new Battle Walkers. In the Battle of Minsk alone, three divisions were used in the opening invasion, with many more presumed to be in reserve.needed Soldiers are dressed in a one-piece body suit, similar to a flight suit, that is presumably designed to keep the combatant warm in the cold environment of Europe. In Africa, the temperature has become temperate, so this feature is not needed in that environment. Metal braces and pads are used on the legs and arms to add both support and protection to the soldier's limbs. A power-pack is located on the front of the soldiers torso, probably used to power the NetBat System. PAC soldiers who opt for addition armor (with the cost of increased weight) gain special metal plates across their chest and shoulders to give them extra protection. PAC soldiers use the NetBat Helmet as headwear, to give them both head protection, advanced battlefield logistics, and a method of communication.needed PAC weaponry is primarily plasma-based rounds, compared to traditional ballistics used by the EU. All of their weapons produce a deep, blue muzzle flash when fired. The standard rifle for the PAC Rifleman is the Krylov FA-37, a lightweight, reliable, and durable assault rifle that can be cheaply manufactured and used. Also available to PAC soldiers is the Voss L-AR, a cousin of the FA-37 (however in-game this weapon is available to anyone who has unlocked it). Technology Technology wise, the PAC is far superior to the European Union. Unlike the projectile-based weaponry of the EU, many PAC weapons fire plasma-based rounds as well as projectile-based weapons, which are even enhanced over regular rounds. They have begun to perfect hover-levitation technology seen most noticeably on their MBT and Assault Speeder. PAC scientists are also the minds behind the IT-33 Active Camouflage and the DS-22 Sniper Decoy, both extremely advanced gadgets that the EU has even been forced to adopt in order to compete. However, this technology can be often outmatched by the EU's techniques, who rely mainly on armored units that can hold their ground. The PAC uses independent research weaponry as well as weapons stolen from European Union such as UAZ-8 Ocelot (European Union steals technology from PAC as well). The naming of several equipment suggests their Russian and Japanese origin. In-Game The Pan-Asian Coalition is one of two playable factions in the game Battlefield 2142. They are a military force comprising of Russia and other Asian nations. They fight against the European Union (EU) for the last remaining habitable land on Earth during the 22nd Century. Classes and Weapons Gadgets *NetBat Helmet *AE-Defuser *RD-4 Otus *SD-8 Accipiter *II-14 EMP *II-29 Motion Mine *DS-3 Decoy *DS-22 Sniper Decoy *IT-33 Active Camouflage *SG-34 Smoke Grenade *CM3-N Radar Grenade *V5 EMP Grenade *Squad Leader Spawn Beacon *Reinforcement Prioritization Unit Vehicles *Type 32 Nekomata *BTR-4 Romanov *UAZ-8 Ocelot *Type-36 Hachimoto *T-39 Bogatyr *BTR-20 Yastreb *Type 4 Doragon *T-1 Battle Walker (mentioned)"Later duplicated by the EU forces in the form of the L-5 Riesig, the PAC T-1 battle walker changed the face of warfare forever." - Battlefield 2142 Prima Official Game Guide Airbone Carrier *Type-2 Titan Enplacements *Rorsch Mk-S8 *Rorsch Kz-27 Other *Assault Pod Battlefield 4 The faction is referenced heavily in the Battlefield 4: Final Stand DLC. Their appearance however contradicts with the background of Battlefield 2142, as it states that PAC appeared after the new Ice Age began in 2106, many decades later than the setting of Battlefield 4, the War of 2020. It is likely that the references are intended as a series homage rather than any kind of internal continuity. Throughout the maps of the expansion, early prototypes of vehicles and weapons such as the Titans, T-39 Bogatyrs, and Rorsch rail guns can be seen being made in the remote regions of Russia. What is likely an early symbol of the coalition is featured in the maps, with "PAN-ASIAN COALITION" written in both English and Russian (Все Азии Коалиция). Equipment Seen *Rorsch Mk-1 *XD-1 Accipiter *HT-95 Levkov *Walker Prototype *Titan prototype *Schipunov 42 *Assault Pod Notes References ru:Паназиатская коалиция Category:Factions of Battlefield 2142 Category:Factions of Battlefield 4